


Ichibancha (一番茶)

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, concubine!Subin, king!Seungwoo, ribbon!Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Subin is as delicate as the first-picked tea of the season.In which Seungwoo finds Subin at a teahouse in Daejeon and gives him a new home.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Ichibancha (一番茶)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pretty much exists solely because of ribbon!Seungwoo in Sacrifice + the cute Subin kiss on Seungwoo's cheek. ;; They're the sweetest boys. I kept referring to Subin as younger, but he's the same as his real age here, but I imagined Seungwoo as aged up a bit eg into his 30s. Seungwoo DILF agenda.
> 
> Not my *best* attempt at a royal AU, and at parts I completely lost the vernacular and just ventured into modern /writer's voice/ I feel, but ahhh, just wanted to have some Seungwoo/Subin PWP, so all's well that ends well. Also, none of this is historically accurate, forewarning.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader for being the bestest (again). Thank you to Felicia for helping me settle on a lovely title. ♡♡

Seungwoo sighs, lifting up his sleeve and putting down his brush to rest over his nearly empty inkwell, the last of the decrees that he has to sign for today rolled up at the side, a small bundle, stretching his arms above his head, the muscles in his shoulders aching. It’s been a steady stream of responsibilities, things for him to do for today, having only just arrived back home late last night, too exhausted to do much other than collapse in his bed chambers. He vaguely remembers falling asleep to the feeling of Seungsik running his hands through his hair.

He nods, and his attendant gathers up the documents, giving a low bow before exiting the room, leaving Seungwoo alone with his thoughts.

Seungwoo hadn’t expected to make it back home before him.

Jung Subin, his newest consort.

He had only been informed of the fact by Seungsik who sent him a message by palace attendant, a few hours past noon. The boy had apparently been residing in the palace for at least a fortnight, presumably well taken care of by Seungsik in his stead.

Seungwoo had first met Subin at a teahouse in Daejeon, an often frequented establishment of his when he has the time, forming a good relationship with the Madame over the years. The younger boy had been brimming with nervous energy at first, eyes darting back and forth anxiously when one of the men in his party made an uncouth joke. Only to settle comfortably with a small hidden smile behind one hand, head ducked down beside Seungwoo, as Seungwoo had told his man off.

Subin had stayed by his side the entire night, Seungwoo’s primary tea server, legs folded demurely underneath him, hands clasped in his lap whenever he wasn’t serving. And Seungwoo had spent a large part of the night distracted whenever the younger boy had poured his tea, fingers carefully grasping at the handle, other hand lightly on the lid of the teapot to steady it.

He had cornered the Madame afterwards, asking after the younger boy.

She had given him a knowing look. “Pretty, isn’t he?”

Seungwoo had chuckled, an accusatory jest. “You had him next to me on purpose. For what reason?”

“You have a type that you like.” The Madame had stared at him evenly. “So I just thought you might enjoy his company.”

“Oh?”

“He’s new to the teahouse, though not completely new to us. His family is from Daejeon, and I know them well. Tonight was his first night.” She had smiled languidly at him. “I can place him at your table tomorrow night too if you desire to return.”

“Now you’re just tempting me.”

Seungwoo had, in fact, returned.

And as promised, Subin was seated next to him yet again the next night, and this time Seungwoo doesn’t try to shy away from distraction, letting himself graze the tops of Subin’s knuckles with his fingers early in the night as the younger boy serves tea, turning and uttering a warm thank you.

He’s absolutely beautiful.

Seungwoo had spent the rest of the night basking in Subin’s smile, the younger boy quickly relaxing as it became apparent that Seungwoo had no intention of chastising him for simple mistakes. And in turn, Seungwoo had found the small fumblings, little missteps to be charming instead of a nuisance.

He had spent another three days in Daejeon, taking care of some official business during daytime hours and spending his nights in good company at the teahouse. And the night before he was to leave, he had approached the Madame and bought out Subin’s contract.

It had been a hasty departure, and Seungwoo hadn’t had the time to stay and explain anything to Subin in person, leaving the Madame with explicit instructions and arrangements for having Subin arrive at the palace. Even with his extra stop before returning home, he had expected Subin to arrive later than him, the storms gathering in the South almost as soon as Seungwoo had left, presumably holding up further travel.

But no matter.

Seungwoo strides down the hallway, making his way towards his own bed chambers, the anticipation nipping at his heels. He opens the doors hurriedly, venturing past the outer sitting area to the inner sanctum, pleased to see Seungsik seated on the edge of the bed waiting, a smile gracing his features as he sees Seungwoo. And he lets himself collapse in a heap after slipping off his shoes, head in Seungsik’s lap, curled up on top of their sheets, closing his eyes to the feeling of Seungsik running his hands through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Long day, my king?”

“Extremely.” Seungwoo sighs, opening his eyes to see Seungsik staring down at him, quite amused. “Having been gone for the better part of two months, there was a lot to do today.”

Seungsik hums, teasing. “I’m sure you handled matters with much finesse, my king.”

Seungwoo pouts, shooting up into a sitting position. “Stop teasing me. You know I hate it when you call me that.”

Seungsik raises an eyebrow, mouth quirked into a grin. “You seem to like it in bed.”

Seungwoo grumbles, a pained note to his voice. “Please, _don’t_.”

Seungsik just laughs in return, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Seungwoo tries but fails to keep the disgruntled look on his face, his expression melting into a grudging soft smile. “Have you been to see Jung Subin yet?”

“No, I haven’t.” Seungwoo perks up, reminded of the younger boy, his face swimming in his mind. “How is he?”

“Doing well.” Seungsik looks at him thoughtfully. “Byungchan has taken a liking to him and has been showing him around and getting him acquainted with everything he needs to know.” Seungsik chuckles. “Though he did get lost that one time trying to find the dining hall, and Chan found him wandering around in the ceremonies hall instead.”

Seungsik’s gaze softens. “Did you want to spend tonight with him?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Seungsik shakes his head, and Seungwoo is grateful yet again for the amount of unspoken understanding between them. “Go to him. He’s still nervous about being here. I think seeing you would calm him. You can return tomorrow night to warm my bed.” Seungsik pauses. “We opened the set of rooms near Sejun’s for him. You know which ones.”

Seungwoo presses a kiss to Seungsik’s cheek. “Thank you, my love.”

Seungsik laughs lightly.

“Go.”

It takes Seungwoo one or two missed turns, but he eventually makes his way to Subin’s chambers, the attendant standing at the closed doors dropping into a low bow as Seungwoo approaches, and he dismisses the boy with a silent wave of his hand. And now that he’s close, Seungwoo feels the nervousness wash over him, not sure what to expect, and more importantly, not sure what Subin is expecting of _him_.

For all the others that had joined his household in the past year, they had spent the first night with one another consummating their union. But for all the others, Seungwoo had had the opportunity to court them properly, spending at least a month’s time with each of them, getting to know the intricacies of their lives. Whereas, he had only spent a few night’s worth of time with Subin, a large part with other company.

He takes a few deep breaths before entering.

Subin is seated on the bed, back to him when he walks in, and the younger boy half turns at the sound, Seungwoo’s breath catching, the cascade of silk sliding off of one shoulder to reveal part of Subin’s back. And Seungwoo catches a glimpse of the color, brushstrokes over Subin’s skin, the hint of a flowering cherry blossom tree easily identified, the pink and white petals pale and delicate in the candlelight, likely Hanse’s handiwork in preparation for tonight.

The robe he recognizes as Sejun’s work, Sejun oft requesting clothing to be made from the best shops in the city, personally picking all the fabrics for the clothes himself or commissioning new designs to be created when they’re not to his taste. No doubt that Sejun had taken Subin into the city to be fitted and pampered, the younger boy adorned in a simple robe with an intricate pattern in blues and sea-greens and white, wide at the shoulders and tapered at the waist, cinched with a wide ribbon tied into a small knot at the side, the rest of the fabric pooling over his lap.

He is just as Seungwoo remembers.

“Subin.”

Subin’s eyes widen slightly, a nervous tremor in his voice. “My king.”

“There’s no need for such formalities.”

Seungwoo takes a seat gingerly on the bed next to Subin. “Please, Seungwoo is fine.”

“Seungwoo.” Subin repeats.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Subin nods hesitantly. “I dined earlier with Chan and Seungsik.”

“That’s good.” Seungwoo flounders somewhat, unsure of what to say next, settling for the safe option. “Have you been adjusting well to the palace?”

“I have.” A short pause before Subin smiles. “It’s much grander than back home and the teahouse. Everyone thus far has been very kind towards me.”

“I’m glad.” Seungwoo stops, wondering how best to transition into what he wants to truly talk about, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Did Seungsik, uhhh, talk about tonight to you?”

Seungwoo can see the flush crawling up the back of Subin’s neck, ears pinkening, the dusting of color over his cheekbones. “Yes, he did, my king.”

Ah.

“Seungwoo.” He reminds gently. “—and we don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m aware that we haven’t spent much time together.” Seungwoo gives Subin an apologetic look. “I was pulled away by some official business before we could become fully acquainted.”

Seungwoo is thankful that his reassurance seems to relax the younger boy, the tightness in his shoulders unwound. “Thank you—” A pause. “—Seungwoo.”

He nods, and laughs lightly when Subin lets out a small surprised gasp as he pats the younger boy on the head.

“I’m going to get cleaned off first before I join you.” Seungwoo rises with a smile. “And you can tell me all about your time since arriving at the palace.”

The adjoining bathroom has had Seungsik’s touch to it. There are towels ready by the bathtub, as well as one of his favorite robes, clearly laid out for Seungwoo’s use, extra ones, as well as a neat line of different bath oils along the far edge. It takes some time before Seungwoo finishes drawing his bath, dipping his hand in to test the heat of the bathwater.

He groans as he slips down into the bath, the hot water feeling nice against his taut muscles, the strain in his lower back and tightness in his shoulders and neck from sitting and hunching over all day, pouring over documents. The bath is roomy, and Seungwoo briefly imagines how nice it would be if Subin had joined him, the thought of having the younger boy sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest, perfectly positioned for Seungwoo.

There are a multitude of scents, and Seungwoo opens up each vial carefully, smelling the newly concocted aromas, mixes that Seungsik usually helps to personally make himself, and he decides on a blend of lavender, chamomile, and a hint of orange, dripping a few drops of each into the bath.

Seungwoo nearly falls asleep.

He rouses when the water has gone lukewarm, the misty steaminess in the bathroom all but gone, though the scent still lingers in the air. And it is with a shiver that he rises, quickly grabbing a towel to ward off the nippiness, drying off his hair as best he can before knotting his robe around his waist.

Subin is curled up on his side when he returns, lying down with his back to Seungwoo, sleeping , and he feels an instant regret run through him that he’s taken so long in the bath. The younger boy wakes easily as he runs his palm over Subin’s hip, ghosting over his waist.

“Seungwoo?”

“Yes.” Seungwoo sits down on the bed as Subin rights himself to sit up and face him, rubbing his eyes, mouth open in a yawn. “I’m sorry, I fell asleep in the bath.”

“Are you tired?”

“It’s been a bit of a long day.” Seungwoo admits.

Subin gives him a shy look, and Seungwoo feels his chest tighten upon seeing the younger boy wringing his hands in his lap, blinking blearily still from sleep, a hesitant ask. “Would you like a massage?”

“A massage?” Seungwoo echoes the words back reflexively, taken by surprise.

Even in the dim lighting, Seungwoo can see the embarrassment radiating from the younger boy. “You said you were tired, so I just thought I could help—”

“I would love one.” Seungwoo takes Subin’s hands in his own reassuringly, feeling the younger boy grow still, the nervous motions of his fingers coming to a stop, and he rubs his thumbs over the tops of Subin’s clasped hands. “But only if you’d like to give it.”

The smile is sweet.

“I’d like to try.”

Seungwoo freezes as he feels Subin’s hands at his robe, fingers at the knot at his waist, nary daring to breathe as the younger boy undoes his clothes, hands at his chest, pushing his robe off his shoulders. And he’s painfully aware that he’s left with nothing underneath, not missing the sneaking look that Subin casts downwards, Seungwoo feeling his cock harden against his thigh.

He hardly dares to look at Subin’s face.

Subin’s voice comes out in a squeak. “Turn around and lie down?”

Seungwoo does, turning so that he’s on his stomach, feeling his cock press into the sheets, crossing his arms so that he can rest his head on the pillow comfortably, cheek pressed against the back of his hand, and he nearly stops breathing when he feels Subin’s weight, stopping himself from moaning.

The feel of Subin’s inner thighs against his hips, the heaviness of the younger boy straddling him atop his ass.

Then the younger boy leans forward, and Seungwoo feels Subin’s thumbs digging into his back, fingers over his shoulders. He winces as his muscles complain, the soreness more than he had expected, but he tries to loosen up nevertheless, letting Subin ease him into it. Subin’s hands are soft, and the younger boy starts off slow, smooth calming circles over his back.

And then Subin moves.

Seungwoo tenses, the sinful feeling of skin over skin, and he tries not to think about whether or not he’ll feel any more, the younger boy rocking back and forth slightly over him as Subin continues the massage. Subin gets at the back of his neck, and this time, Seungwoo does let out a moan, the stress of the day melting away. Upper back, over his trapeziuses, thumbs pressing down, tracing his shoulder blades, pounding against his back with the soft part of closed fists, up and down along his spine, fingers digging into his lower back above his hips.

“How does this feel?”

The younger boy’s voice is a feathery whisper, and Seungwoo feels the shiver run down his spine, thankful that Subin can’t see the way his cock is curved up against his stomach, uncomfortably pinned.

“It feels good.”

His voice comes out hoarser than he anticipates.

“Yes?”

Seungwoo nods into the pillows.

Then tenses as he feels Subin knead his hands into his muscles again.

The unmistakable slide of Subin’s half-hard cock against the small of his back.

He’s not sure whether to ignore it, and the quietness only serves to remind him, Subin’s breathing becoming heavier, Seungwoo able to hear every breath in and out, the way Subin’s breathing stutters into an almost-whine each time he rocks forward a little to reach for Seungwoo’s shoulders.

There’s no good way to distract himself from being fully erect.

But Subin is thorough, almost painfully so, and Seungwoo feels his pulse quicken again as the younger boy removes himself for a moment, only to straddle him in the other direction, hands running over his legs, massaging from his calves all the way up to the backs of his thighs, Seungwoo feeling a jolt run through him each time fingers brush over the hollows of the backs of his knees. And Seungwoo is almost sure that the younger boy can feel him tensing up with each stray touch.

“Would you like to turn over?” Subin asks in a quiet voice. “I can massage the other side.”

Oh no.

Seungwoo tries his best to rid himself of his erection in the few moments before complying with a grunt, hoping that Subin takes the delay as tiredness.

It doesn’t quite work.

He avoids looking at Subin as he lies down on his back, instead preferring to stare up at the ceiling instead, one arm over his face to shield his eyes, feeling his cock traitorously grow harder as he flips instead, the feeling of Subin taking his place, thighs against his hips yet again, straddling him backwards.

The younger boy doesn’t show any sign of acknowledgment, and Seungwoo opens his eyes to stare at the curve of Subin’s back as he bends down, fingers starting at his ankles before moving further up. And it’s not hard to imagine Subin in his position for other reasons, and Seungwoo curses that there’s no hiding away from the younger boy’s eyes in this position.

“Wha—”

Seungwoo jerks reflexively when he feels the touch of Subin’s fingers at the base of his cock, dainty and so light that he almost believes he has imagined it, until he feels Subin’s loosely grip him fully, thumb grazing up the side of his cock, the pad of his finger soft, nail tracing along the head, rubbing carefully over his tip. And then Subin’s grip tightens, the younger boy steadily stroking him, though barely so, too slow to be considered a proper stroke.

This continues for only mere minutes though seemingly forever to Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo?”

His eyes flutter open at the sound of his name, and it is only then that Seungwoo realizes Subin has already gotten off from atop of him, sitting at the side once again, with his legs underneath him, sitting back on his haunches, staring intently at him with a look of embarrassment painted on his face.

Seungwoo clears his throat before responding, a scratchy dryness at the back, wincing as his response comes off with a rasp anyways.

“Y-yes?”

He wishes he isn’t as terribly aroused as he is, likely only adding on to the younger boy’s embarrassment.

Subin gives him another hesitant look. “I-I’m not— I don’t—” The younger boy’s cheeks are prettily flushed, voice dropping into a whisper. “I haven’t—”

Seungwoo watches as Subin’s cheeks grow more rosy, the realization slowly dawning on him. “Subin—” Seungwoo searches the younger boy’s face hesitantly. “—have you not ever been with...anyone?”

The younger boy finally gives him a small nod, the tension running out of his shoulders. “I— I didn’t know how to tell you.” Subin catches his lower lip nervously with his teeth, and it makes Seungwoo’s chest seize up. “Sejun was showing me—” The younger boy makes a motion with his two hands, miming what he had been doing to Seungwoo’s cock a few moments ago. “—but that’s all.” Subin gives him an imploring look. “Byungchan said that it was nothing to be ashamed of. And that you would not mind. But—” The nervous look returns, hands gesturing helplessly. “—I wanted tonight..to try.”

Seungwoo lets out a half-sigh, half-sputtered noise, sitting up.

“Subin, whatever anyone has led you to possibly believe, we do not need to do anything of the sort tonight if you don’t wish it.” Seungwoo leans forward to take Subin’s hands. “This is your home now. There is plenty of time for us to get to know one another in—” Seungwoo pauses. “—that way.”

Subin goes quiet, and Seungwoo has a flash of panic run through him, worried that he’s gotten it wrong.

“You are quite handsome, you know.”

The frank confession flusters him, suddenly too aware of his heartbeat in his chest.

Seungwoo doesn’t know how to respond.

Subin continues slowly and evenly after a small sigh. “Even at the teahouse...I found you really—” Seungwoo blushes, to his surprise, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed as Subin’s gaze runs over his body. “—nice.”

“I had wished to see you again after the first night.” Subin stares at him. “I never imagined—” He struggles. “—that Madame would come to me and say I was to move to the palace.”

Subin breathes out a deep breath.

“It’s more than I could have hoped for.”

“Well, now it needn’t be just a hope.”

Seungwoo motions.

“Come here.”

Subin does.

And Seungwoo finds himself with Subin underneath him, the younger boy hardly daring to look up at him from under his pretty lashes, Seungwoo caging Subin between his legs, knees digging into the sheets. Seungwoo caresses Subin’s cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over the younger boy’s cheekbones, marveling at how his hand can cover so much of Subin’s face, Subin’s eyelashes fluttering as he traces the curve underneath his eye.

“Let me take care of you.” Seungwoo drops into a whisper, sighing as he sees Subin let out a stuttered breath, drawn out into a whine, the younger boy’s chest rising up and down, mouth gaping slightly open. He feels himself ache, thumb running over Subin’s lower lip deliberately, watching as the younger boy’s mouth falls open further in response, a guttural groan in the back of his throat, murmuring. “Trust me.”

So sweet.

Seungwoo starts slow, gentle, and he groans as Subin arches upwards to meet him, a gasp pulled out of the younger boy as Seungwoo bites Subin’s lower lip, tongue licking its way into Subin’s mouth. He expects the younger boy to be shy, a groan of surprise as he feels Subin’s hands in his hair, tugging him downwards in a silent plea for more, which Seungwoo obliges, Subin whining into his mouth as he kisses the younger boy harder, hand running over Subin’s chest.

They’re both left panting, a bit of a mess left behind, Subin’s lips slightly swollen and spit-slicked.

Seungwoo admires as the younger boy whines at the loss, eyes dark with arousal, pupils searching, squirming in need as Seungwoo makes no move to continue.

“More?”

Subin asks as if he’s not sure whether Seungwoo is going to give him what he wants.

Only to mewl as Seungwoo slips three fingers into the younger boy’s mouth, Subin’s jaw going slack and pliant, eyes widening, as if he’s unsure what to do. Seungwoo groans as he pushes his fingers in, pressing down on Subin’s tongue, the younger boy whimpering as he does. It takes only a few strokes before Subin hesitantly sucks, igniting a simmering arousal in his groin, watching the younger boy’s lips tighten around his fingers, letting him work his fingers into Subin’s mouth, tongue loose and clumsy.

The younger boy gasps and bucks upwards as he pinches one nipple harshly, grasping between his thumb and index finger, rubbing over the perked nub with the wetness from Subin’s mouth, whimpering as Seungwoo continues to play with it, rolling between his fingers.

“How are you feeling?”

Subin relaxes back into the sheets as Seungwoo lets go, whining as he ghosts the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nipple.

“G-good.”

The younger boy’s hips jerk towards him as he grabs at Subin’s cock, curved and hard against Subin’s stomach, slightly wet with precum leaking from his tip.

“Here, let me.”

Seungwoo glances around, suspecting that Seungsik would have had the foresight to prepare everything for tonight, and he quickly spots the three small, nearly inconspicuous, jars on the low table by the wall, next to the brushes and ink stick. He gets up from the bed and takes a moment to grab all three, the thrill of anticipation as he wonders what Seungsik has decided to go with for tonight.

All three jars are fragrant, a floral scent wafting when he breathes in.

“Open your legs.”

Seungwoo rubs at the inside of Subin’s knee reassuringly, the younger boy letting his legs fall to the side, and he leans down to press open-mouthed kisses to Subin’s inner thighs starting from his knee, messily trailing his tongue over Subin’s skin, up and up, delighting as the younger boy starts to squirm, his hands holding Subin’s legs apart at the knees.

He lets his hands rest on the underside of the younger boy’s thighs, heels of his hands near Subin’s ass, before slowly traveling upwards, slowly pressing Subin’s legs back, hissing as he sees the younger boy’s hole coming into view, a pretty pink.

“Hands—” Seungwoo whispers, grabbing the younger boy’s hands to position them so he’s pulling back his own legs, hooking them under his knees. “—keep them here.”

“Ooh—” Subin moans the instant he licks the younger boy’s hole, tongue swiping over him generously, swirling in a circle, Subin’s hole fluttering back against his tongue. And Seungwoo smiles inwardly as he feels Subin’s legs tremble against him, his nose pressing into Subin’s balls, the younger boy mewling as he continues to circle his hole.

“You’re doing amazing.”

Seungwoo murmurs, a touch of fondness as Subin stares at him earnestly, waiting patiently as Seungwoo uncaps the oil jar, the cherry blossom aroma just tinging the air lightly as he slicks his fingers generously. Subin tenses even as Seungwoo brushes his thumb over his hole, and Seungwoo tries to reassure the younger boy with sweet words, rubbing in even circles, Subin lulled into relaxing.

“Here, you can let go.” Seungwoo motions at Subin’s hands, and the younger boy releases his grip on his thighs, legs falling to the sides. “I’m going to go slow, okay?”

Subin nods at him, expression trusting.

Seungwoo slips the first finger in slowly, halfway, letting the younger boy adjust to the feeling before sliding it in further down to the knuckle, planting kisses on Subin’s body, over his ribs, down to his belly button, as the younger boy squirms underneath him, breath uneven.

“How does this feel?”

He chuckles as Subin only mewls in response, hips wriggling in an ask for more, and Seungwoo complies, finger dragging, Seungwoo pressing up against Subin’s tight walls deliberately as he comes out, making the younger boy whimper. And Seungwoo delights at seeing Subin clutching at the sheets, hands gripping tightly, fingers raking at the bed, when he begins pumping in and out, listening to Subin’s breathing become even more ragged, the slightest movement setting off a string of hitched breaths.

The younger boy whines when Seungwoo presses a kiss to his belly button, the flat of his tongue trailing from just above the dark curls of hair at Subin’s groin, up to the side, tracing to the younger boy’s hip, biting at the sharp jut of bone there and sucking what is sure to be a bruise tomorrow morning into Subin’s skin. And Seungwoo hopes that his small nips and kisses are serving as a good enough distraction from the burn of a first time stretch, the second finger drawing out a short gasp from the younger boy before Seungwoo hears the sound of renewed wanton moans.

It doesn’t take long for the slide to ease, the oil giving his fingers plenty of slick, and Seungwoo makes an attempt to curl his fingers, searching within Subin’s tightness for the right spot, rewarded immediately as Subin keens desperately, clenching around his fingers, hips canting upwards in an effort to get more purchase. The third finger makes Subin whimper, the younger boy’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pants, his hole tightening. And Seungwoo continues to fuck his fingers in at an even pace, free hand fisting his own cock lazily, his arousal mounting at the thought of finally being inside Subin, the younger boy tight even as he’s stretched open.

Seungwoo hisses, thumbing the tip of his cock, precum already beading, and he moans as the wetness easily smears over the head.

“Subin.” Seungwoo groans. “Want to be inside of you. Now.”

His fingers come out with a small pop, Subin’s hole fluttering prettily, open and inviting.

Seungwoo carefully grabs one of the pillows, lifting Subin upwards by the hips and pushing it underneath the younger boy to position Subin better.

“Are you doing okay? Does it feel good?”

A small noise as Seungwoo kisses Subin’s cock.

“Yes, but—” Subin hesitates, breathing out deeply, an embarrassing strangled cry from the back of his throat. “—more.” Mouth perked into a softened pout. “ _Please_.”

Seungwoo slowly pushes Subin’s legs back, Subin trembling as he drips more of the remaining oil from the jar to slick the younger boy, hands hooking around Subin’s thighs, lining up his cock with his hole, groaning as his tip nudges against the younger boy’s entrance, the slight resistance as he presses in, a small whimper from Subin as he first slides in with a wet noise.

He waits for a few moments, hands rubbing comfortingly at Subin’s waist, the bit of discomfort apparent on the younger boy’s face even as Subin tries to urge him to continue, grip on his arm, nails digging in slightly.

“Shh, you’re doing well.” Seungwoo takes Subin’s hand and brushes kisses across the younger boy’s knuckles, voice a low whisper. “I’m going to push in now.”

Seungwoo groans at the tight drag up against Subin’s walls.

And he takes a moment to savor it, Subin quivering with him inside fully, hips flush up against the younger boy’s skin, the heat making the arousal tighten in his lower half, an aching throb when he feels Subin clenching around him unconsciously, watching the younger boy’s chest rise and fall as if he can’t decide whether or not to take deeper breaths.

“You feel good.” Seungwoo kisses the inside of Subin’s right knee, coating his fingers again with some more oil. “So good.”

Subin jerks when he takes the younger boy’s cock in his hand, grasping lightly, thumb tracing the vein up the side, a needy whine slipping from Subin’s mouth as Seungwoo teases the head of Subin’s cock, letting himself make a mess of the younger boy, Subin quivering as Seungwoo chases out the precum from his cock. 

“Look at me, Subin.”

The younger boy’s eyes snap open to meet his gaze upon hearing the command, and Seungwoo revels in watching the expression change on Subin’s face as he strokes his cock, feeling the younger boy’s hole tighten around him whenever he does anything particularly pleasurable, Subin’s cock heavy in his hand. Seungwoo keeps a steady pace as Subin’s eyes brighten, cheeks flushed pink with exertion, the younger boy’s hips jerking upwards so Subin can gain more friction, fucking into his fist, movement limited by Seungwoo being buried inside him.

Seungwoo waits until Subin is close, eyes rolled back in arousal, wantonly moaning with the need for release, cock twitching in his hand, before he starts to move, hissing at the tight heat of the younger boy, letting go of Subin’s cock to better thrust into him. Subin whimpers as he strokes in, Seungwoo building up a good rhythm, rocking into the younger boy, intent on bringing Subin to orgasm, Subin’s cock leaking over his stomach.

“T-touch yourself.” He pants, and Subin eagerly follows as if he’s taking Seungwoo’s words as a sign of permission, hand clumsily jerking himself as Seungwoo fucks him, keening whenever Seungwoo gets the right spot.

It doesn’t take long, not with Subin nearly at the edge already, and Seungwoo groans as he sees Subin finish, the younger boy tensing, hand growing still and falling away from his cock, the shudder that runs through Subin going straight to his cock, Subin’s hole clenching around him greedily, the spurts of white over the younger boy’s stomach. And Seungwoo quickens his thrusts, feeling his own finish approaching as Subin writhes beneath him, pleasure prolonged as Seungwoo continues fucking in, the obscene squelch as Subin threatens to push him out, contracting wildly against his cock, only serving to bring Seungwoo closer to the edge.

“I’m close.”

Seungwoo pulls out as he nears, pumping his cock with his hand just a few times before he finishes with a shiver over Subin’s lower half, dripping to smear over Subin’s inner thighs as Seungwoo swipes at it with his fingertips, tongue flicking out to lick his thumb, amused at the sight of Subin staring at him transfixed.

“Want to taste?”

He doesn’t wait for Subin to respond, the younger boy’s mouth parting easily as Seungwoo brings his fingers to Subin’s lip, and Seungwoo quakes as Subin tastes him, tongue teasing and hot against his fingers, feeling himself grow hard again. Which he promptly ignores, focusing on the task at hand instead, staring down with affection at Subin, the younger boy looking glassy-eyed and tired, body sinking into the bed for a reprieve.

Subin squirms as Seungwoo attempts to pick him up, a yelp of surprise, but Seungwoo pays him no mind, sweeping the younger boy into his arms, one arm at the backs of Subin’s knees, the other at his back in a bridal style carry.

“Shhh, let me take care of you.”

“Wait, I have something for you.”

The younger boy wriggles in his arms again, and Seungwoo relents, Subin scrambling over the bed to rummage at the bedside, and he eyes Subin curiously as the younger boy straightens up, his hands behind his back, clearing hiding something from his view, the nervous look on his face.

“Seungsik said perhaps I might want to consider giving— well—” Subin lets out a deep breath, bringing the offering forward, holding it out draped over his outstretched palms. “—I helped with the pattern myself when Sejun took me to the shop.”

It’s a ribbon of great length, a mix of blues and greens, much like the shades of the silk Subin had been wearing to greet him at the beginning of the night, a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, the fabric lovingly dyed.

Subin offers it to him shyly.

Seungwoo doesn’t think twice, accepting the gift and immediately reaching to use it, practiced fingers deftly tying up his hair in the back, the younger boy staring at him, flustered.

“You don’t need to use it right this moment.”

“I would like to.” Seungwoo smiles at Subin, the younger boy looking at him with a mixture of awe and perhaps happiness. “And I shall wear it tomorrow in court.”

It gives him pleasure to see the blush tinting Subin’s cheeks.

Seungwoo brings Subin into the bath, sits the younger boy at the edge as he draws a hot water bath, the level of the water in the tub filling up slowly. And Seungwoo motions for Subin to join him after he climbs in, spreading apart his legs so Subin can rest between them. He hums as he works his hands over the younger boy’s body, soaping his palms generously before doing so, starting at Subin’s shoulders, admiring the brushstrokes that are painted over the younger boy’s back, washing away as he scrubs.

The water is lukewarm by the time Seungwoo is finished cleaning Subin thoroughly, the younger boy clinging to his side as they get out of the tub, eyes heavy with sleep as Seungwoo helps him towel dry, the whine of protest as Seungwoo picks him up again to deposit him onto the bed.

It’s only as Seungwoo climbs under the sheets in darkness after blowing out the lighted candles that he hears Subin.

“My king?” Subin’s voice is barely louder than a whisper, bleary with sleep.

He reaches out an arm, feeling for Subin, pulling the younger boy closer to him, fitting himself flush up against Subin, arm slinging over his waist, breath ghosting at the back of Subin’s neck, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s warm skin.

“Seungwoo. Call me Seungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ichibancha_ : First picked sencha of the year.  
>  _Sencha_ : A type of Japanese green tea.
> 
> Just to expound, all the VICTONs are part of Seungwoo's harem, lol. With Seungsik as Seungwoo's first consort.
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
